


When You Awake

by LindtLuirae



Series: Me & You [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Smut, kakasaku - Freeform, we slept in the same bed au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: In which Sakura wakes up in Kakashi's bed.||Migrated from FFnet on 22/6/2020||
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Me & You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799233
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116





	When You Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFnet, but I'm officially going to be migrating all my works to AO3. 
> 
> This story is part of the ongoing #surpriseme giveaway I did on tumblr in 2018. 
> 
> Based on a prompt by thegayestconnormurphy: Could you please do KakaSaku "We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we're just waking up and there's something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair", rated M. 
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Denilmo (CelestialCircumference).
> 
> Enjoy~

It was nine in the morning when the light seeping through the window blinds aroused her from a deep and profuse desire to just fucking die.

Her head pounded away like a drum band was marching inside - claps, cheers and all. To top it off, the room was so cold it rose goosebumps all over her skin. And worst of all, she was acutely aware of the presence of another person next to her.

 _Okay, Sakura, how badly did we fuck up?_ Inner Sakura hummed thoughtfully as Sakura tried to locate her bravery long enough so she could open her eyes and see just who the person was.

One hazy green eye managed to force itself open only for Sakura to yelp and shut it tightly again. _Oh, hell no— we didn't, we absolutely didn't!_

_This must be a dream, this must be—_

"Calm down." The sleepy voice of the person next to her rasped, probably hearing her accelerated heartbeat, but most likely from her sudden panicked shift. "We didn't do anything."

Talk about downright mortification. Swallowing down against a dry throat, the rosette searched for whatever dignity was left in her body and opened her eyes again. He was _shirtless_ — why was he shirtless?

As if in a trance, her gaze slid down to her own body and a fresh wave of embarrassment assaulted her when she realised his lack of shirt was because _she was wearing it._ Without looking up at him, Sakura asked very slowly, "Kakashi… why am I… wearing your shirt?"

She looked up when she heard him muffle a yawn to be greeted by the sight of his dishevelled hair and half-lidded eyes as he buried his cheek in his pillow. "'s because you puked on yours."

 _Oh, this keeps getting better and better doesn't it?_ _Sweet death. Take me._

Feeling like embarrassment was wafting off her in waves, Sakura rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. How the hell did she end up here? "What happened last night?"

"You drank yourself into a stupor, puked on your shirt and passed out." She could practically hear his shrug. "I stayed with you because some creepy guy was trying to take advantage of you… and here we are."

"Why didn't you take me home?" she asked in a small, ashamed voice. She really overdid it this time.

"To be honest I was afraid you'd choke on your vomit and die," Kakashi said, voice now serious with the undertones of concern. "What were you thinking, drinking that much?"

Too self-conscious to respond, Sakura looked away from his dissecting gaze, fixing her eyes on the window. The skies outside were a light grey, made less harsh by the sunlight breaking through the clouds.

A butterfly teetered at the windowpane, blue wings fighting against the strong breeze that had the leaves outside swaying and twirling in circular motions. It would've been her kind of day had she not acted so stupidly last night.

What had started as a silly drinking contest with the girls had quickly turned serious as more and more people joined in. It was alright until the famed Genma Shiranui slid into the seat next to Ino, smirking around his senbon, and declaring it an easy win.

That man drank alcohol like it was juice and Sakura begrudgingly admitted he was unrivalled by anyone who wasn't her shishou.

She had tried to beat him, but then things got especially blurry around the edges and soon she was dancing with a random stranger. Everything after that was grainy and conjoined in a flurry of colours and faces.

Kakashi sighed, apprehensively dragging her eyes to his prone figure. It seemed like he'd given up trying to extract unwilling answers from her and was instead on his way back to dreamland.

Sakura found herself watching him. She'd always known he was an attractive man, and like many before her, she harboured a secret crush on the elusive Copy Ninja. Although, she noted with smug satisfaction, not many could say they ended up in his bed.

The circumstances were far from favourable but she couldn't deny the little part of her that was doing a small victory dance. This was as far in as he'd ever let her into his space and Sakura was far too intrigued by the unexpected turn of events.

Instead of making her sleep on the couch, or taking the couch as his bed for the night, he'd joined her in his king-sized bed.

The covers smelled like him, his musky scent embedded deeply into the pillows and the sheets. It was clear as day that this was his intimate space.

Safe in the knowledge that he was too sleepy to care what she did, she let her eyes rove his form, lingering appreciatively over the exposed skin of his abdomen and pectorals.

His hair was an unruly mess—even more so than usual—his lips parted a fraction to breathe and despite her initially pure intentions, she couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting down a decidedly more corrupt road.

She could just about imagine the soft feeling of his silver strands beneath her fingertips, of the softness and heat of his lips on her skin.

Shifting onto her side, she pressed her thighs together, her imagination slipping from her firm hold and running momentarily unrestrained. She'd always had a strange fascination with his mouth, ever since she'd finally been rewarded the sight of his exposed face.

He had a pair of thin lips paired with an elegant nose and high cheekbones that made him look rather boyish. He licked his lower lip and Sakura watched, riveted, as his tongue glided across the smoothness of the pink flesh, wetting it. The sight was so enticing, made his mouth look so kissable, she almost leaned closer and sampled their taste for herself.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he murmured sleepily, having sensed her gaze on him, and Sakura couldn't quite resist the embarrassment that flooded her at being caught ogling him.

"I was just getting up to brush my teeth." She snapped rather unconvincingly but followed through with her hastily formed lie and got up to do just that.

She'd been in his house before—multiple times, really—and knew her way around fairly well. She quickly relieved herself and retrieved her toothbrush from the cupboard (they were good enough friends that they kept extra toothbrushes for each other).

Feeling distinctly more human after brushing her teeth, she made the impromptu decision of showering. She moved to close the door but paused in her steps… maybe she should just leave it open and hope he got tempted enough to join her that he did.

Sakura blinked in shock at her trail of thought and wondered if maybe she was still drunk. She wasn't blind enough to ignore the high tension that always seemed to linger between them but it was slightly egotistical of her to assume he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

Although she would swear sometimes his gaze lingered in places… goosebumps broke across her arms and Sakura quickly shut the door. _Silly, get your head out of the gutter…_

It was so damn unfair that she always found ways to be drawn to men out of her league. Kakashi wasn't just any man for her to attempt to reel in; he was the Copy Ninja, not to mention, her team _captain_.

It was generally frowned upon to be involved with a team member, or worse, your team leader. But Sakura wasn't too bothered. If Kakashi ever showed a flicker of interest, she'd never hesitate to jump the wagon.

Quickly shedding her clothes —which consisted of his shirt and a pair of boxers— Sakura jumped into the shower and turned the water tap on just as her brain caught up with one little, significant fact.

_Oh._

_Oh gods._ Had Kakashi seen her naked? Had he looked while undressing? Or had he been a gentleman about it, noticing no more skin than absolutely necessary? She found herself wishing he had been tempted to glance, which she reproached herself for.

Grabbing hold of the sponge and soaping it, Sakura quickly ran it over her body, rinsing her skin clean of yesterday's mess and washing her hair from the pungent smell of alcohol and smoke.

No Copy Ninja attempted joining her and no fantastic sex ensued, much to her disappointment. She could practically hear Ino's voice whispering encouragements in her ear to charm the pants off him but Sakura was hesitant to attempt doing so.

Once done showering and towelling off, Sakura redressed with the clothes she discarded earlier and made her way back to bed to where a lightly snoring Kakashi lay.

She should probably leave, she thought, but temptation sat at the back of her throat like venom and she found herself crawling back under the sheets that smelled like him, surrounding herself by a cocoon of his warmth and nuzzling the pillow by his side.

He didn't stir, which was a testament to how much he trusted her and how accustomed he was to her presence, instead snoring on, peacefully undisturbed.

Feeling strangely mollified at the sight of his relaxed, sleeping face, Sakura reached for the sheets pooled around his waist and dragged them up his body to protect him from the morning chill.

And then she succumbed to sleep again, more comfortable this time around.

* * *

When she came to again, she sensed his eyes on her before she confirmed that for a fact. He was watching her and it made her skin tingle. Feeling playful, she mumbled without opening her eyes. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"I'd rather just have the real thing."

Her eyes snapped open and she was awarded his dark gaze on her. Her body shivered at the heat of his stare, but she held his eyes. He was only a few inches away and she could acutely feel the warmth drifting off his skin and it made her feel giddy. She hadn't expected his reply to fill her with so much want.

She decided to risk it. "How do you want me?"

His gaze seemed to turn from dark charcoal to liquid heat and he reached to tilt her chin, his thumb softly brushing her lower lip and parting it. Sakura let out a stuttering breath, leaning closer. She could almost sense the shift within him, that he wanted her too, and couldn't stop herself from burrowing into his touch.

Seeing this, Kakashi finally closed the remaining distance between them, his lips hovering teasingly over her own, his hot breath electrifying her skin. He let the tension build for a moment, Sakura's body buzzing in anticipation.

"All over me," he murmured over her mouth. He swallowed her gasp, his mouth engulfing hers in a fiery kiss. Sakura's toes curled and her hands moved to tangle in his hair and pull him closer as his mouth moved tantalizingly over her own, every move deliberate and dripping with the promise of more…

His tongue swiped hotly at her lower lip and Sakura couldn't swallow her moan as her mouth parted for him to divulge into. He was scalding all over, the heat of his mouth on hers lighting up every pleasure centre in her body and stripping her of her very breath.

He kissed her utterly senseless and by the time he pulled back for air, Sakura's head was light and heavy all at once and she was wonderfully breathless and needy for more. She shuddered to imagine what else he was capable of when his mouth could make her forget words.

Sakura moved, thigh slinging over his middle as she hefted herself on top of him. There was no thought behind the movement, just primal need and the echo of his words stuck in her mind like a mantra.

"Like this?" She breathed, her hips settling snugly over his own so that she felt him hot and hard between her thighs.

Calloused palms dug in her thighs, skimmed over the burning skin and slipped beneath his shirt on her, etching his touch into the curves of her body. They travelled across the expanse of her smooth torso, moving the shirt along with them, brushing teasingly over her hardened nipples as he lifted it over her head and threw it across the room. "Like this."

She burned under his heavy gaze, need threatening to consume her as his eyes roved her naked chest with evident appreciation. His arms reached around her, slipped into the pink strands of her hair and yanked her down for another kiss. His mouth crashed against hers like the sea did the shore, pressing her body flush against his, and the bare contact had her arching her back in wicked pleasure, the sensation of their skin brushing together leaving her lightheaded.

"Mhmmm… Kakashi..." the words slipped uninhibited from her mouth, getting lost somewhere in the heat of his. His tongue danced with her own, glided over her mouth with filthy promise, his weight beneath her solid and present as his two palms ground her against him. He created a friction between them that was exquisitely intoxicating, his hips swirling teasingly beneath hers, against where she ached and reducing all coherent thoughts into a jumbled mess. "Gods…"

His mouth strayed from her own, pressing feverish kisses into her skin as he rumbled words that morphed the ache in her into a fervent demanding itch. "I want you so badly... I've wanted this for so long…"

"Ah, fuck." She groaned as his lips parted over her pulse point, tongue swiping teasingly over the flesh before he sucked it into his mouth.

Sharp teeth left soft impressions on her skin, tongue darting over every sensitive spot on her neck like he had her mapped out for him to touch. He left a burning trail up the column of her neck, teeth closing over her earlobe and tugging before he engulfed the fleshy part with his lips and Sakura arched again, eyes closing in momentary bliss.

Oh, he was just _wonderful_.

Her thumbs dug in the ridges of delightfully solid abs, nails teasing along the scarred flesh as her touch travelled lower and lower and lower…

He hissed, arching into her palm when she pressed a daring hand onto the length straining against his pants and stroked teasingly, her fingers tracing over the rounded tip over the cloth.

She sat back, unable to pass up the opportunity of memorising his pleasured grimaces, of watching how that pleasure reduced him to a creature of need. The set of a strong jaw paired with his scrunched brow had her pressing against his thigh in a poor attempt to quench the ache in her. Her palm slid more firmly against him, and his lips parted in a soft breath rewarding Sakura with a sight so delicious she moaned and arched again, knowing his eyes were on her, burning through her, watching every shift and ripple of her body above his.

He bucked slightly into her touch and the excitement in her hit a crescendo, making her shiver. Her traitorous hand slipped past the waistband of his sweats, needing to feel him directly against her touch, and wrapped adventurous fingers around him, tugging gently.

Kakashi's head fell back to expose the pale column of his neck, the stretching of strong tendons making her mouth water. Gods, he just made her lose her very mind and she wanted to consume him whole…

Lust making her feel little shame, Sakura leaned over him, mouthing words against his skin like dark whispers, delighting in the little hitch of his breath when she fisted the base of his cock. "Does that feel good?" she murmured as she gave a firm tug in conjunction with the sharp bite she awarded the fleshy part of his ear.

"You're such a fuckin' tease," he growled pulling her into a heated kiss, his hand venturing between her legs, fingers easily locating the pearl nestled within, and rubbed.

Sakura's lips parted in a small gasp, giving him an opening to all but possess her mouth. His fingers moved in sinful, tight circles, drawing soft moans from her with every little tug and press of his digits against her clit. He quickly found a rhythm that had her urgently bucking her hips against his touch, expert fingers making her lose focus of everything but the pleasure coursing through her veins.

Every circular motion he drew on her nerve-endings had her shuddering in need for more, her inner walls rippling around something that wasn't there, craving something thick and long and hard to fill her up. The weight of him in her hand was marvellous, and the thought of having him inside her was enough to push her off the edge.

Her head fell back, her lips parting in a choked sound as the tingling pleasure in her core washed over the rest of her like waves, spreading through her whole body.

No sooner than she regained a hold of herself than the mattress met her back, a solid, very male weight settling over her and pressing her to the sheets.

The contact left her delirious. She tried not to writhe as his fingers hooked at the edges of her underwear and slowly peeled it down her legs, the drag of the cotton material not at all unpleasant.

Dark eyes surveyed her from between her knees, roving over her exposed form. There was something there in the way he looked at her that was so intense she feared she might fall apart from the slightest touch— the barest caress of his fingers against her.

But Sakura didn't want his fingers or his mouth, she'd save all those glorious things for later. What she desperately wanted —no, craved, for the liquid heat in her veins threatened to burn her from the inside out— was Kakashi. Him inside her, pounding into her, filling her with long, hard thrusts, his strength easily rivalling hers now.

As if reading her mind he crawled up her body, his mouth finding hers and kissing her again. There was something different in his kiss now; something other than the blinding lust. Something gentler, more fragile, carefully hidden but there and she instinctively knew that this meant more to him than just a simple lay.

She helped him pull his sweats down, and when his fingers touched her thighs, she parted them widely to accommodate his hips. She felt the tip of his cock at her entrance, teasing along her nether lips, coating his length with her arousal. The bare contact made her breath catch in her throat, feeling the weight of him move teasingly over her, rubbing over her clit with every roll of his hips.

For a moment, she feared this would be too much, and she'd pass out. If this minimum contact rendered her light-headed, having him fill her up so completely would surely be otherworldly.

His eyes were on her, roving her face and memorising every sigh and twitch his touch caused. He bent his face closer to hers, pressing a soft kiss to her brow and another on the corner of her eye, lips passing fleetingly over her cheek before meeting her own in another breathless tangling of tongues. Sakura melted against him, her legs sliding sensually up his thighs and circling his waist, grinding him closer.

He made a choked sound against her mouth and her inner walls trembled again, seeking something to grip onto. Fingers itching to hold onto something slipped free from the sheets and tugged desperately at spiky silver strands, sliding down to his cheek to hold his face and deepen the kiss.

She broke away from him with a gasp for air, her lungs screaming. His hot breath puffed against her chin, mingling with hers— she was yet to let go of him and although she was deliriously breathless, she ached to pull him into another kiss. The tension in the air was positively suffocating, and still building as his mouth ghosted against hers in a barely there kiss, teasing along her lips, his nose brushing softly against her own.

 _Oh, this impossible man…_ she sighed against him, needing him so damn badly she trembled minutely in his hold, but not wanting to rush this, to be over with the novel experience of his naked body pressing against hers.

He was so hard and hot, such a stark contrast to the softness of her curves. But her body burned with the same heat that fueled his and she could no longer resist, reaching between them to grasp at his cock and align him with her dripping centre.

He appeased her, nudging the head inside her heat and then sliding in fully, filling her in one long stroke. A cry tore through her mouth and her head fell back, her fingers clawing at his shoulders. He was so well-endowed, filling her to the brink she felt like she was suffocating in his hold and her body twitched and shuddered beneath him. She worried she'd fall apart then and there, just the girth of him inside her overwhelmed her senses, but she fisted the sheets and took a shuddering breath, centring herself.

Kakashi was heaving atop of her, his face twisted into a grimace and his lips parted in a deep groan, like maybe the act of entering her was too much for him, too, and he was grasping for his bearings. But he did not look away from her, even when his lips parted to let out a sound so raw it made her want to look away, afraid of the intensity of it all.

"Good god." He exhaled, his nose nuzzling her cheek and laying open-mouthed kisses on the flushed skin. "You feel so good," he murmured, burying his face in her neck, his palm skimming down her side to sink into the flesh of her thigh, "so damn good."

A trail of kisses fluttered across the juncture of her neck and his hips eased back. They jerked forward again as abruptly as the first thrust, filling her in one smooth push of his hips so that he was as deep inside her as he could be and Sakura moaned, a sound so desperate it made her blush and claw at her self-control with all her strength. She immediately lost the fight when he withdrew and repeated the same motion, rapidly filling her over and over again, the tip of his cock nudging a spot in her that had her seeing stars.

Sakura was lost, helpless to do anything but dig her fingers in his back and moan desperately into his mouth as his body continued to overwhelm hers. He was so hard and deep and thick inside her she could feel him stretching her to the limit with every sharp thrust; hear the sounds of their lovemaking every time their hips met with an audible _smack_.

She gnawed on her lower lip, feeling the ball of heat in her stomach tighten more and more so that her whole body was so wound up she thought she might just burst at the seams. Kakashi's cheek pressed against hers, hot and feverish like the rest of him, his breath puffing against her ear as his hips continued on with same demanding rhythm, and just when she thought it couldn't possibly become _more,_ that surely anything else would be too much, his hips shifted at a different angle and Sakura saw stars.

" _Oh- oh gods! Kakashi!_ " It happened so fast her head spun, one minute she was wound up like an overly-stretched string and the next she was falling, falling, falling.

Sakura was only distantly aware of his bitten off groan, of his hot seed bursting inside her, everything else a blur of intense sensations. It was like everything became bigger, better. Her skin tingled, her insides rippled and her mind blanked into blissful oblivion.

And then slowly, everything started coming back to her, feeling spreading from the tips of her fingers and toes to the rest of her. Kakashi was still panting atop of her, his face flushed red and a thin layer of sweat coating his brow. His forehead dropped against hers, his nose brushing the side of her cheek as his face fell to her shoulder to bury in her neck.

There was a long period of quiet in which his arms wrapped around her and he shifted onto his side, pulling her against him and intertwining their legs together.

Finally, and when Sakura could no longer take it, she said, tiredly, "Did you mean it?"

Kakashi stirred beside her, his head shifting to press a brief kiss to her forehead. "Mean what?"

"That you've wanted this for long," she murmured, her fingers tracing nervous circles onto his left pectoral. "Did you mean it?"

Kakashi's arm tugged her closer, leaving no room between their bodies, his other hand moving to brush tenderly through cotton candy strands. "Mhmm, I did, and I'll tell you all about it later, after we wake up."

Sakura sighed, liking the idea. She felt so boneless, like she was no longer contained within her body and was instead a boundless creature floating by, unrestricted. "Okay."

Nuzzling her face into the strong tendons on his neck, Sakura allowed his musky scent and comforting warmth to lull her back to sleep, feeling more content than ever before, her hangover miraculously cured.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are very much appreciated, especially in those difficult times xx


End file.
